


Merry Christmas Dick

by Tashi_Lupin



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 03:18:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9053050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tashi_Lupin/pseuds/Tashi_Lupin
Summary: Dick opens his Christmas presents from his boyfriends.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [boy1dr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boy1dr/gifts).



> Merry Christmas to one of the most wonderful boyfriends in the whole wide world <3

The three sat under the towering tree in Diamond Square. The lights glittered like stars in the dark city, standing like sentials against the smog. The branches shielded the three young men from the wind and they could barely feel Christmas Eve's cold.

"Okay, lovey, your turn," Kon grinned as Tim placed three lumpily wrapped gifts- Tim's work- into Dick's lap.

It was tradition for the three of them to exchange gifts under the city's tree on Christmas Eve. A few years ago Dick had in passing mentioned how in the circus, the whole crew would exchange gifts under the tree of whatever city they were performing in on Christmas Eve after all the crowds went home. Dick gave and gave so his boyfriends jumped on any chance to give back to him, to make him smile.

"Open the big one first," Tim piped up. He was tucked under Kon's arm. He was always the coldest of the three, but luckily he was dating a Kryptonian furnace.

"Well, no box this year I see," Dick said, running his hands over the largest of his gifts and squeezing it. "Soft too. I can feel a snout, I think." He was grinning, knowing that deducing his presents annoyed the hell out of his boyfriends- even if Tim did the same thing and Kon peeked with his x-ray vision. "I'm gonna take a wild guess and say stuffed elephant."

"Told you you should have wrapped it in a box," Kon sighed.

Dick ripped into the paper, pulling apart the multitude of tape. A gray leg appeared first, and then an ear. Finally a head popped out, clad in a circus hat. "Dumbo!" Dick exclaimed gleefully, as he held the stuffed animal out to examine it under the light of the tree. It was a fat, soft elephant with cherubic eyes. It was made for children, so it was floppy and squeezable, unlike the stiff bears for collectors. "Dumbo is my favorite movie," Dick said softly, a smile gracing his features.

"We know," Tim and Kon said together.  Dick had told them many times it was his favorite. It was practically Dick's early childhood- circuses, elephants, and flying. It had also been one of the few movies the Graysons had had in their trailer. Dick remembered watching it over and over again whenever he had been sick.

"You do have us play it everytime Alfred confines you to bed," Tim teased, leaning over to kiss Dick's cheek.

"You remembered," Dick smiled, kissing Tim's lips chastely in return.

"Duh. I remember everything."

Kon and Dick both laughed, and Tim looked pretty pleased with himself.

"Do the box next," Tim instructed.

Kon's legs jiggled at superspeed, impatient for Dick to open it. This one was the one that was more Kon's gift than Tim's. Dick opened it painstakingly slowly.

"C'mon, Dick! If you went any slower you would be opening it with a pen knife like Jason," Kon whined and Tim and Dick both shushed him.

Dick's eyes light up when the box's contents were revealed. "It's Stitch with his tongue out!" Dick said, taking the magic band out of the box "We watch Stitch all the time, it always makes Bruce cry..."

He leaned over to kiss Kon's lips. "Thank you, darling."

"Don't thank me yet," Kon responded. "Me and Tim still have that envelope to give you."

The envelope in question was white and nondescript, laying forgotten beside Dick's knee.

The oldest of the three felt the sides of the envelope, putting on his Nightwing face and voice. "Stuffed Dumbo, then a magic band... Robin, I'm gonna have to say that there might be tickets to Disney World in here."

Tim muffled his snigger into Kon's shoulder as Dick opened the enelope.

"Three tickets to Disney for a week," Tim said, smiling as Tim looked at the envelope's contents.

"Just the three of us. No missions, no kids, no secret identities to keep, just us," Kon explained as he pulled Dick to his other side.

"It sounds perfect," Dick said softly, reaching over Kon's chest to hold Tim's hand. "Merry Christmas, boys."

"Merry Christmas Dick," Tim and Kon said to unison, kissing either side of Dick's face.

**Author's Note:**

> Dunno Plush: https://www.bigcitymarket.com/disney-dumbo-15-in-plush-toy-p-1055.html
> 
> Stitch Magic Band: https://m.disneystore.com/more-accessories-accessories-stitch-disney-parks-magicband/mp/1384799/1000387/


End file.
